A Little Rain
by Little Town
Summary: Franziska loves the rain. There's no doubt about that. It's just that she has a little problem with the lightning and thunder that often come with it, especially at night... Slight Franziska x Edgeworth, onesided even? Up to interpretation, I suppose. Young Franziska and Edgeworth, too. One-shot fluffiness.


Ahhhhhh! I haven't uploaded anything in forever! Yikes! *bows furiously* I'm sorry—so very sorry! (Sori po, sori po!) I can't seem to get inspiration for any of my other chaptered fics, so I decided to write a little one-shot instead. I'm obsessed with rain, aren't I? Heh. I suppose it's 'cause I don't get it much here in Vegas! Heh. Anyway, please enjoy this fic of young Franziska and Edgeworth~

* * *

"Ah, Miles Edgeworth! This is amazing! It's the first rain of the summer." A 6-year-old Franziska whipped her head around with wide, innocent eyes. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Miles raised an eyebrow at the young child staring fascinated out the window. "It is just rain, Franzy. How is it beautiful?" He smirked. "And besides, aren't you afraid of it?"

Franziska pouted. "I am NOT afraid of rain!" She muttered, mostly to herself, "I am afraid of the thunder and lightning, especially at night."

He chuckled. I'm joking. I just never see you so excited about something, you know?" He sighed and put his elbows on the large window of Franziska's bedroom, followed by his head on his hands. "I'm glad Master isn't here yet, though. It's a nice break."

Franziska's little pigtails swayed as she turned to Miles. She simply stared at him, not saying a thing. He had his eyes closed in deep thought, thoughts very deep for your average 13-year-old. He opened one eye to look at the young girl. "What?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. Again, her pigtails swayed. Miles found it extremely cute when she did that. "Nothing."

They went back to staring outside at the rain until Manfred von Karma came home and sharply told them to get back to work. They obediently followed and dispersed from Franziska's room.

The rain did not let up for even a second. If anything, it was actually getting worse. Franziska's eyes still sparkled at watching the rain, but they continually showed more and more worry as the day trudged on and the clouds got darker. Occasionally, some lightning would flash and thunder would follow.

Franziska silently prayed that the storm would stop by the time she went to bed.

Sadly, her prayers were in vain.

There was a horrible storm at night, much worse than during the daytime. Franziska whimpered and hid under the covers when he saw her room light up and the thunder crash. She took a deep breath, grabbed her favorite teddy bear, and slowly poked her head from under the covers. She decided that a drink of some warm milk would do her good—if she could get to the kitchen, that is. If the coast was clear, then she could scurry down the stairs and ask for some warm milk.

After seeing that thunder wasn't about to crash any time soon, she ran to the kitchen. She was expecting to find a maid or something at the dining table, but instead found Miles Edgeworth already there, drinking with a mug of warm milk himself. He grinned when he saw Franziska like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh, hi, Franzy. I knew you were coming, so I already had Miss Anna prepare some for you." He offered Franziska her favorite drink in her favorite blue mug.

She smiled gratefully and hopped on the seat next to him. She took the mug and took a sip. "Ah, just right," she thought. She started gulping down the drink, stopping just to get air. Miles watched her down the stuff. Every time she drank, she closed her big eyes and opened them again whenever she stopped. He watched her turquoise blue eyes open and close as she drank her milk contentedly. He had to admit: she was adorable. Her eyes were still wide and full of innocence, still absorbing the world. Her eyes were filled with wonder—a wonder that just might disappear if Manfred raises her in the way that he is.

When Franziska was done, she smiled and sighed. She most certainly felt better, especially since Miles was staring at her the whole time (did she mention that she may have a slight crush on him?), and the lightning and thunder seemed to have stopped. She nodded to Miles with a big grin and hopped off her chair, thinking that the lightning and thunder had stopped.

Boy, was she wrong again.

The lightning flashed and the thunder boomed louder than it did before. Franziska shrieked and ran to Miles for comfort. He chuckled and gave her a hug.

"You okay there, Franzy?" he asked joking, though he knew quite well that she wasn't.

"Of course I—EEK!"

The thunder clapped and she squeezed Miles harder, hoping his body warmth could subdue her shaking.

He smirked and rubbed her back. She continued shaking, but it was working. She calmed a bit down, though not enough to give her courage to climb the stairs alone to sleep all alone in her lonely bedroom.

Miles knew this as well, so he asked gently, "Franziska, would you like to sleep in my bed tonight?"

She looked up; her turquoise blues stained with tears, enhancing the sparkle. Franziska nodded slowly.

He took the poor girl in his arms and carried her, much like a mother would to her baby. Franziska put her arms around his neck and rested her cheek on his broad shoulder. She started getting sleepy. She was being rocked to sleepy just by being carried up the stairs. She didn't try to fight it as she normally would—Miles was just too warm and comfy. Plus, he smelled really good. Like... it was just something good, something she couldn't name. Resistance was futile. By the time they had gotten to his room, Franziska was already being pulled into a deep sleep.

Miles tucked her into his bed, even though he knew the lightning and thunder wasn't going to bother her anymore. He wanted to be like his father, a man who would honor his word whether he promised them or not. As a handsome little smile crept up the boy's maturing face, he kissed the top of Franziska's tiny one. He joined her after doing some thinking. The second he was settled on the bed, she snuggled next to him. He smiled once more before finally putting his arms around her and going to sleep himself.

His thoughts from before? Nothing too complicated, really. Just this: Franziska was his just-too-adorable little sister, nothing more nothing less.

* * *

Heh heh, we all know that Franziska will later on be the mother of his children... Anyway, thanks for reading! R&amp;R, will you, please? It makes an author happy, you know.


End file.
